The unitized structure of a cable lock has become widely accepted as an alternative to the use of a chain and padlock for securement of bicycles, motorcycles and the like. Typically, a cable lock includes a lock body fixedly secured to one end of a cable and the other end of the cable includes a securement member that can be received in a bore in the lock body. A key operated lock mechanism typically holds and releases the securement member so that the cable can be threaded and wrapped around and through wheels, frame and some fixed object. Illustrative examples of cable locks may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,824 and 4,075,878.
Due to the fact that a wide variety of situations are encountered when using a cable lock, there are no standards of cable length so manufacturers usually offer their cable locks with cable lengths, for example, from three to six feet which is purely arbitrary. The user then is confronted with manipulating the wrapping and threading of the cable by trial and error to come out with the free end meeting and being insertable into the lock body. In the case of bicycles and motorcycles which are not free standing it is often desirable to secure them with the cable lock in a way that they won't fall or be tipped over.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide a cable lock that permits the cable to be locked to the body in a plurality of positions to provide varying size loops of cable or to take up slack for more positively securing a vehicle to a fixed object.
Another object is to provide such a cable lock which is convenient to use, relatively low in cost and more widely adaptable to a variety of securement situations.